Invitation to the Bathroom
by Sc0rpi0-Karma
Summary: What if in "Mixology Certification" Annie had disregarded Britta and accepted an invitation to the bathroom?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Community or the characters in any capacity.**

 **A/N: This takes place in _Mixology Certification_ between the time Annie orders a screwdriver and Troy sees her at the bar alone and drunk.**

Annie was in the middle of an existential crisis. She realized that the person she had planned to be was not who she wanted to be and she didn't quite know how to deal with that, so she did the most cliché thing and started drinking. She was no longer afraid of getting caught with her fake ID because in that moment, she decide she was going to actually be Caroline Decker and do things only Caroline would.

It started with the drinking and then turned into shameless flirting with every male within a ten foot radius of her, she even started flirt with girls just to mix it up a bit. Caroline Decker of Corpus Christi, Texas did not have a care in the world and did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted and she loved it.

Then she got an invitation to the bathroom and Annie Edison started to come back. She was conflicted because Caroline would go into that bathroom with this stranger without any hesitation, but Annie wouldn't. She would listen to her friend's advice and kindly decline with a smile on her face and head back to her study group, where her comfort zone was. But tonight she was Caroline Decker and she didn't listen to anybody but herself and herself was telling to go into that bathroom with this quite handsome stranger.

Instead of giving him an affirmative, Caroline grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him in the direction of the bathroom. Once inside, she roughly pushed him against the door and attacked his mouth. He was taken off guard by her assertiveness, but still, complied nonetheless.

She removed her mouth from his and finally took a real good look at her bathroom companion. He really was quite handsome with his dark curly hair, chiseled jaw line and green eyes to contrast his tan skin. He reminded her a bit of John Stamos, but younger, and way taller; he was shorter than Jeff, but had to at least be 6'1" which made her assertiveness all the more difficult, but she managed.

She started by peeling off his leather jacket and then quickly pulled up his shirt as far as she could until he had to do the rest. While she admired his abs and started touching them, he took the initiative to try and remove her baby pink cardigan, and she batted his hand away. She was in charge of this encounter and she would start removing her clothes when she decided to, not him. After she batted his hand away, she grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled him down into a rough kiss.

While he probed her mouth she started attacking his belt, which was a lot harder than she anticipated with her focus split but she managed to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants and unzip them til they fell to his ankles. She decided that with him mostly naked, it was her turn to shed some clothing, starting with her baby pink cardigan that Caroline Decker wouldn't but caught dead in. When she got that off, she started on the buttons of her blouse, which was buttoned all the way to her collar.

When she was halfway through unbuttoning and had made it to where she had it tucked into her skirt, she had finally had enough of this tedious task. She pulled out the heated kiss, untucked her shirt from her skirt and then pulled her blouse open, ripping all the remaining buttons from it. As her blouse fell to the public bathroom tile, she smiled up at her companion. She couldn't believe she had just done that; Annie Edison would have had an aneurism just from losing a button alone and now add several of them plus one of her favorite blouses on the dirty, dingy tile; she should be hyperventilating right now, but instead she reveling in the freedom Caroline has given her.

He smiled down at her appreciating the view of her in a white cotton bra and skirt with tights. He stepped out of his pants taking his shoes with him and she spoke the first words to him since the invitation to the bathroom.

"Do you have a condom?" she said in a husky voice dripping with anticipation of what was to come. He just smirked at her as he bent down to get to his pants and reached into his pocket to pull out a foil package.

She smiled at him again while she pulled her skirt, tights and panties down all in one maneuver. There she was, standing in front of a stranger completely bare except for a white cotton bra and for once in her life, she wasn't worried about a million things.

As he took off his boxers and put the condom on, Annie reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. She then backed up with him following and hopped up on the cold porcelain sink. When he got to her he immediately took hold of her mouth and started feverishly kissing her. She could feel herself getting really wet, and not just from the kiss, but also at the circumstances surrounding them. Never in her life had she been so reckless and it was getting her excited in ways she never knew existed.

With his tongue deep in her mouth, she grabbed his backside and pulled him into her in one stroke. She held him there to keep still for her to adjust to him and then started to grind against him. He took this as a sign to start moving and so he started pumping into her at a hard and fast pace.

Annie had never had a man be this rough with her; with Vaugh she was his little mountain flower who needed to be treated delicately and with her gay boyfriend, he was way too hesitant and slow to get either of them anywhere, she wasn't even sure if he finished. But this, this was different, a good different which she was really starting to enjoy and even started making some noises to indicate this until he pulled out of her completely and her eyes flung open. He pulled her off the sink and turned her around so that she could see her reflection in the mirror. He bent her over and gripped her hips to entered her again, this time hitting a spot she didn't know existed, but it didn't really matter, as long as her kept hitting it.

She had her head down, right hand on the mirror to brace herself while he kept at his punishing pace. The only sounds she could her were theirs bouncing of the confines of the men's bathroom and then her started rubbing her clit while pumping into her even faster and she could hear her voice getting louder but not really registering it. She could feel herself getting tighter around him while her other sense went into overload until finally whatever was keeping her grounded broke and she was no longer in control of her movements. She was shaking all over and gripping the sink for dear life as a slew of curse she didn't she was capable of came out of her mouth. She felt herself coat his member in her cum and wondered if she was at all making a mess on the tile. She vaguely remembers hearing call out, but she does remember when he stopped moving.

As they each recovered and their breathing slowed she felt him slip out of her. He turned her head to face him and kissed her so hard she thought he might suck her face off. He then released her mouth her mouth and spoke.

"That was really great Caroline. Definitely one of the best times I've had in a bathroom." He said while breathing heavily and grinning like and idiot. He then kissed her cheek and then backed up to reassemble himself.

As Annie found her cloths and got dress she realized what she had just did. As Caroline slowly faded away and Annie came back, she really started to wonder who she actually was. Was she this girl she was right now who just has sex with random strangers whose name she didn't even bother to learn? Or was she the overly uptight and organized girl who had her entire life planned out? Did she even want to be either? Who did she want to be?

The handsome stranger smiled at her one last time before her walked out of the bathroom and probably out of her life. She really didn't care if she saw him again, probably preferred not to so she could put this little episode behind her. Annie got on her last article of clothing, her baby pink cardigan, and headed back out to the bar.

Her seat was still open and she wondered how long she was actually in the bathroom. The clock on the wall told her about a half an hour which was odd because it felt like longer. Her existential crisis was back and now even worse than before, so like then, the only solution she had was to drink.

Annie ordered herself another screwdriver and sat at the bar heavy in thought about who she was and who she wanted to be.


End file.
